User blog:Moon Snail/Insaniquarium - Review!
The tie-breaker has passed! And thankully, two people didn't vote this time. No, one person voted. Oh, whatever. Here's the review. Insaniquarium Overview Insaniquarium is a game released for only the PC. It's a... uh... I dunno... Genre game where you feed fish, fight aliens, collect money and hatch eggs to get utility fish. Does this game hatch the egg, or does it starve from the lack of fun? Let's find out! Plot You feed fish. There's aliens. There's invincible utility fish That's it. Characters Hmm... What should I go over? Hmm... I guess I'll talk about the non-utility fishes and the aliens. Guppy Guppies are the basic fish in the game. They are introduced in tank 1. They eat basic food. They are one of two fishes that can grow. They produce nothing as a baby, produce silver coins as a teen, and produce gold coins as an adult. My opinion? They are okay. They can pay off pretty easily, especially Carnivores Carnivores are the second fish in the game. They are introduced in tank 1, and return in Tank 4. Unlike guppies, they don't eat basic food. They eat Baby guppies. In return, they produce gems. My opinion? They are good. If you use prego, Carnivores can pay off very easily. Even without her, they can pay off pretty well. Unless you have a they are definitely worth it. Star Guppies Star guppies are guppies grown with the Star Potion. Feeding the star potion to adults will turn them into this, but feeding it to the babies and teens will kill them. Star guppies produce stars, which are more valuable than the Gold coins. My opinion? They are bad. There's really no reason to buy a star potion and risk the death of hungry babies or teens , unless you have a Starcatcher. Besides, wasting the potion entirely. Starcatchers Starcatchers are "fish" that are inclined to the ground. They feed on stars produced by Star Guppies. Once they eat a star, they make a gem. My opinion? They are okay. Getting one stops stinky and Clyde from taking them, and they are great at surviving without food. However, How will you feed them then? Okay, sure, but that probably won't happen until . Guppycrunchers Guppycrunchers are crustateans/bugs inclined to the ground. As their name suggests, they eat baby guppies. However, they can't jump so high, so they need to be on the ground. They produce beetles, because fuck logic. My opinion? They are HORRIBLE! I HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE this fish! I'd say they are the worst in the game! Fish usually don't go to the bottom, so you need to put extra money into dropping food near the bottom to get a guppy there! If you use rhubarb, these things are completely useless! And they don't even pay off well! Dont EVER get this fish, unless you have a beetlemuncher! Beetlemunchers Beetlemunchers are things that swim around. As their name suggests, they eat beetles the guppycrunchers produce. They create pearls. My opinion? They are okay. The pearls are really good. Even better than Niko's. However, they have two problems: 1. You need to buy guppycrunchers to make them efficient. 2. They are hungry little buggers. One guppycruncher isn't gonna feed it. You'll need two. Breeders Breeders are Prego-like fishes that appear in tank 4. They eat food, much like the guppies. They produce no money, but teen and Adults produce baby guppies (Wait, teens can produce baby guppies? What are you implying, Popcap?). My opinion? They are good. They're better than Prego. They pay off really well, as they cost only 200 and they produce 100-dollar guppies. One full-grown can keep a Carnivore in check. Sadly, unlike guppies, . What would that even do? That would actually kind of suck. And it would be disgusting. Ultravores Ultravores are the ultimate fish. They eat Carnivores, completing the food chain. They produce TREASURE CHESTS! My opinion? They're AWESOME! In tank 4, you're done if you don't buy any of these badasses. The treasure chests are amazing! Now that we're done with that, time to go over the aliens! Sylvester Sylvester is the basic alien. He goes down easily and does not have any abilities. My opinion? Easy. Obviously. Balrog Balrog is a tougher Sylvester. That's it. My opinion? Still easy. Gus Gus has a little less health than Balrog, but here's the twist: He's completely immune to lazers However, he's a glutton, meaning he loves food. Feeding him with anything, such as food or fish, will kill him. My opinion? Pretty difficult if you don't have any quanity upgrades, but no big problem. Destructor Destructor is a robot inclined to the ground. He shoots missiles at your fish, but you can shoot and destroy them. My opinion? Pathetic. While he'll be your worst enemy if you don't know how to deal with his missiles, once you find out, he will do literally nothing. He also doesen't eat fish if they touch him. Psychosquid Psychosquid is an alien found in tank 3. He is vicious, being able to eat up to 8 fish in one bite! He is also pretty bulky. And worst of all, he will go into a blue state. this blue state stops him from eating fish, but shooting him will HEAL HIM! And it can even OVERHEAL! No, this won't fade away like the TF2 overheal! My opinion? FRUSTRATING! Not knowing how to deal with him spells death for you. Ulysses Ulysses is a golem inclined to the ground. He shoots orbs, much like Destructor's missiles. However, zapping them will turn them into ULTRAORBS. These will kill infinite amounts of fish, but will hurt other aliens, including himself (RETURN TO FREAKING SENDER.) My opinion? Hard. Sometimes, it's better to just let those two fish die. Bilaterus Bilaterus is a two-headed snake thingy. Killing one head activates the other. Also, its spine can eat fish too. My opinion? Hard, but easier than Psycho. Graphics, music and sound The graphics are great. Even better, if you don't like them, this is one of the first games with modding capabilities. In fact, this is probably the easiest game to mod. The music is great, and can get stuck in your head pretty easily. The sound is slightly realistic. Gameplay The gameplay is simple. You feed fish. Fish give you money. Money can be used to buy more fish. Get enough money, and you can buy a pet. Aliens are bad. Kill them. It's simple, but fun. Pros *The game is fun. Obviously. *The pets whose names don't start with N and end with S are useful. *There is New Game +. I love New Game +. *The aliens are creative and fun to fight against, as long as their name lacks a P. *Intense and climactic final boss. Cons *Most of the fish aren't really that useful. *Virtual tank isn't that charming. I don't feel attached to my fish as I would with Pokemon and Neopets. Sure, they have hunger levels, but they don't start crying if you don't feed them. *Half of the aliens can be really frustrating. ESPECIALLY Psycho. Overall Insaniquarium is a fun and simple game, and one of Popcap's best. 9.5/10 Next review! This time, you can vote on the three 3DS games I got for christmas. Which game will I review next? Super Mario 3D land Theatrhythm: Final Fantasy Curtain Call Smash Bros 3DS Mystery choice The mystery choice can be the previous three, my three other 3DS games (Aside from Sonic Lost World, since I already reviewed that), and... my first negative review? Category:Blog posts Category:Moon Snail Reviews